warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bramblestar's Storm/Chapter 4
Chapter description :Bramblestar and his patrol return to camp after their trip to the ShadowClan camp. He makes his way through the camp entrance to see his Clanmates bathing and grooming. Cats go up to Bramblestar to ask about ShadowClan's habit of crossing the border, but he refuses to reply until he reaches the center of camp and grabs the Clan's attention. He reports that their camp is more or less back to normal. However, the leader notes that prey is not running too well for them, due to how skinny they seemed. ThunderClan is happy with this, but Bramblestar feels uneasy. :Many cats are unhappy with Blackstar's excuse, which was that the border marks were stale. Whitewing adds that she refreshed them just yesterday, and says they're lying. Thornclaw and others think that they need to be taught a lesson by force, so they won't do it again. However, Bramblestar decides to do it peacefully and organize extra patrols on that border instead of fighting. This spurs mutters of protest, but Bramblestar turns away to look at the medicine den. He watches the brambles rustle, and Briarlight emerges. :The brown she-cat, who's still not fully recovered from the greencough, flops down in a sunny spot. She looks weak, and he winces at her frailness. Bramblestar talks to her, and Briarlight says she's fed up with being treated special, and wants to be like every other cat. The leader tells her that all the other cats have problems as well, pointing out each cat's unique qualities. Briarlight calls out to Jayfeather, insisting she wants to go back inside. However, the medicine cat protests, saying she's only been outside a little while. :Purdy pads over to Briarlight, dropping a mouse at her paws. He reminds her that she's going to help him finish it, while he tells her a story. Briarlight scolds that he's barely eaten anything, and agrees to listen. Purdy begins his story, pushing the mouse closer to her. Bramblestar think it's a clever move, and Jayfeather reminds his leader that it's the full moon. The leader decides to take all five apprentices to the Gathering, much to the shock of his Clanmates. He and Squirrelflight discuss whether Blossomfall and Thornclaw should be allowed to come, due to their history in the Dark Forest. :However, Lionblaze reminds them that the past is in the past, and they should treat all their Clanmates equally. At sundown, Bramblestar leads his cats out of the hollow and to the lakeshore. As they walk, Snowpaw falls into the water, much to Cloudtail's annoyance. The Clan notes that the water has risen a bit higher than usual, but Squirrelflight claims it is because of the full moon. Almost afraid that they won't be able to go to the Gathering because of the water, they eventually reach the horseplace, passing WindClan, who seems to be very mysterious. :Daisy sees and calls for Smoky, but he peeks at them, and then retreats. She is disheartened, wondering why he didn't respond more friendly. As they reach the island, Bramblestar notes the usually sleek-furred RiverClan cats are now ruffled and battered. Bramblestar and the other leaders go up onto the tree and call the Clans together, starting the meeting. Blackstar begins to speak the names of all the dead cats from each Clan. Bramblestar wonders why he's listing cats from all Clans, thinking he should announce ThunderClan's. Mistystar cuts Blackstar off, saying none of them have forgotten their fallen, but that it's not right for him to speak for all of them. Characters Major }} Minor *Thornclaw *Cloudtail *Brackenfur *Spiderleg *Mousewhisker *Whitewing *Squirrelflight *Jayfeather *Briarlight *Cinderheart *Purdy *Snowpaw *Millie *Graystripe *Lionblaze *Amberpaw *Lilypaw *Seedpaw *Dewpaw *Onestar *Cherryfall *Harespring *Daisy *Smoky *Mistystar *Blackstar }} Mentioned *Hollyleaf *Leafpool *Harespring *Redwillow *Shredtail *Toadfoot *Shrewfoot *Starlingwing *Olivenose *Applefur *Cedarheart *Tallpoppy *Weaselkit *Mousefur *Ferncloud *Sorreltail *Foxleap }} Errors *Bramblestar and Squirrelflight discuss their first Gathering, but he had his first Gathering before she was born. Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Bramblestar's Storm Category:Super Edition arc